Question: Tiffany buys a basket of bananas on sale for $\$5$ before tax. The sales tax is $17\%$. What is the total price Tiffany pays for the basket of bananas? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of bananas. ${17\%} \times {$5} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $17\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{17}{100}$ which is also equal to $17 \div 100$ $17 \div 100 = 0.17$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.17} \times {$5} = {$0.85}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Tiffany paid. ${$0.85} + {$5.00} = $5.85$ Tiffany needs to pay $$5.85.$